fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 356
Tartaros Arc Prologue is the 356th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the Magic Council convene to discuss Tartaros and their plan to take out the Dark Guild, they are attacked by one of the members of the Nine Demon Gates, who assassinates them all. Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, the guild discuss E.N.D. and what it could be, whilst Doranbolt finds Cobra in his cell to interrogate him over his knowledge of Tartaros, only to find out that all of its members are Demons, with E.N.D.—Zeref's strongest Demon—being their Master. Summary As Silver of Tartaros arrives back at his guild's headquarters, the members of the Magic Council—plus Lahar and Doranbolt—convene in a conference room for a meeting. Bringing up that, over last seven days, almost every Dark Guild under Tartaros has been wiped out, Gran Doma comments that he is both pleased and troubled by the news. Debating possible causes for the sudden disappearance of the guilds, the Council discuss both Crime Sorcière and Fairy Tail's potential participation, but are shocked when Org comments that perhaps Tartaros took out their own guilds by themselves. As the group laugh at him, Org defends his thoughts by stating that the guild may be simply pruning off old and weak members that they no longer need in preparation for something. Despite the members continuing to berate Org for his opinion, Gran Doma agrees that such a thing is possible, and states that the Magic Council must come together and show its strength to take out the Dark Guild once and for all. Suddenly, a messenger for the Council barges into the room, disrupting the group to warn that there is an intruder in Era. Just as he finishes his warning, the entire Magic Council building explodes into flames, the roof collapsing as the members of the Council are sent flying. Landing and swiftly awakening, Doranbolt finds Lahar lying nearby, though can't seem to wake him. Looking around, he then spots the other members of the Council, all bleeding and still. Questioning if anyone is still alive, Doranbolt stumbles through the wreckage, relieved when he sees Org still conscious under a pile of rocks. As he moves towards the man, a figure suddenly appears, leaping over to Org and slamming his head into the ground. Snickering at Org's fallen form, the man states that he cannot simply allow any of the Councilors to live, as assassinating them all was his ultimate goal; powering up his Magic, he moves to end Org's life too. Doranbolt screams for the man to stop, though Org yells that Doranbolt needs to escape whilst he can; the man merely laughs at the idea of anyone escaping his explosions. Introducing himself as Jackal of Tartaros and the Nine Demon Gates, the man sends another explosion tearing through Era as Doranbolt screams Org's name. Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild, the members enjoy a relaxed day with their friends. Informing Makarov of Minerva's joining of Succubus Eye, Erza and the Master ponder her intentions and decide to report her to the Magic Council. As Juvia continues to try and win Gray over despite his previous rejection of her feelings, Lucy and the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers all stand around Levy, who is helping them read up on E.N.D. Finding a brief and not very detailed paragraph on the Magic, Levy states that E.N.D. is apparently a Demon from the Books of Zeref—one far above the level of Deliora and Lullaby. When Panther Lily questions what the books even are, the group comments that they are composed of spells needed to summon Zeref's terrifying beasts, and, as such, for Tartaros to possess one of them would be very troubling indeed. Also commenting that Igneel tried and failed to stop E.N.D., Natsu vows to find and beat up the entirety of Tartaros. Just as Lucy moves to scold him for his irrational thinking, Jet runs into the guild with news of the Council. At the destroyed Council headquarters itself, a bedraggled Doranbolt heads to the underground cells, eventually finding Cobra. Confirming that Cobra knows something has happened above, Doranbolt demands that the Oración Seis member spits out everything he knows about Tartaros. Smiling, Cobra replies that there is no way he will give information for free: he will tell the Council everything he knows in exchange for the six imprisoned Oración Seis member's freedom. Stating that he doesn't have that kind of authority, Doranbolt informs Cobra of the Council members assassinations, slightly shocking the Poison Dragon Slayer before he chuckles and comments that the Dark Guild really must have gone all out. Angered to hear his deceased comrades insulted, Doranbolt teleports into the cell, putting a knife to Cobra's neck as he demands to know everything about Tartaros. Unperturbed by the blade as his throat, Cobra replies that his conditions still stand, but that he will tell the Council just one thing. Concurrently, Kyôka meets Silver in their guildhall, the two taking a moment to greet one another as Kyôka questions why Silver is in his human form. Replying that he likes his human form, the two are interrupted by another Tartaros member, who informs them that Jackal and Tempester are currently out on missions. Smiling over the thought that their mission has begun, Kyôka, Silver and five of the other Nine Demon Gates members move out, vowing to show the world the fearsome power of the Underworld. Back in Cobra's cell, the Oración Seis member finally confesses to Doranbolt that none of the Nine Demon Gates members are humans: they are all Demons from the Book of Zeref, and E.N.D., the most powerful Demon of all, is their Master. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Massacre at Era (started and concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Curses used *Bomb Curse Spells used *None Armors used * Weapons used *Knife Items used * Navigation